


You're the Top

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pantsing incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Top

"You can’t call me that! Sometimes I’m on top!"

"Santana… Don’t kid a kitten."

Santana did that slow blink that sometimes worked to distract Brittany.

"There are twelve hours left til the end of the comp. Let’s see you top me before then."

"What do I get?"

"See, so not a top!"

Santana spent ages in the restroom, pinpointing her moment.

She waited until the cannons went off and they were jumping up and down, arms around each other, and she dropped her weight suddenly and lurched forward, grabbing under, and landed, yes, on top of Brittany, spanx in hand.


End file.
